


The Answer Lies Within

by Janie94



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: On planet Favre Prime, psychic people are used to predict the future - accidents, crimes, terrorist attacks.Robert is the captain of a Special Task Force with the purpose to find new psychics or erase rogue ones. During one such mission his team finds a medium called Mats with never before seen power. Could Mats be the key to unlocking the secrets of these people? Could he finally bring Marco's experiment to frutation - a way to stop all crimes from ever happening?





	The Answer Lies Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> Dear Blue_Night,
> 
> once again a very, very happy birthday to you! I hope you have a pleasant day and that all your wishes will come true.  
> This is my gift for you, my first time writing for this fandom in many months. I hope my writing skills aren't rusty and that you will like this story.  
> Take your time reading it, this story won't go anywhere.

 

 

**The Answer Lies Within**

 

**Chapter 1**

_Day Ek, Garmee-Cycle, Year 3049_

_Planet: Favre Prime_

_Star System: BVB-1909_

 

His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, his entire focus on darting the slower vehicles on the highway.

“How much further?” he asked his virtual console in a clipped voice.

_“Three miles to target,”_ the female voice informed him. _“The target is currently heading for escape route.”_

“Fuck!” he exclaimed loudly before turning to his co-pilot. “Our team will have to split. I will drop Roman and Łukasz at the target’s house, you and I will cut off the only possible escape route.”

His co-pilot nodded without a word of protest and leaned to the side to take over the communication with the two other units flying side by side with them.

“Swarm, here is Hunter One. The target is trying to escape, we need to secure the take-off ramps around the building.”

Knowing that he could trust the other captains to heed to his order, the blond turned back to his own superior, a flicker of concern entering his eyes. “Let me take this one out. You already faced twelve mediums during this cycle, you need to take a break.”

“No!” the other man responded in a hard voice, refusing to meet his partner’s eyes and risk getting talked out of this. “I am the team leader and I will not let someone else risk their life for me. Especially not you.”

He could feel the hurt radiating from the younger man but he stayed quiet, knowing fully well that this was just one of the topics that they would never agree on.

After a long moment of tense silence slender fingers covered the back of his right hand and he turned towards the younger man in astonishment. Instead of the expected anger he was met with a sincere though worried smile. “Don’t get yourself killed, Robert. Understood?”

Robert felt a small smile playing on his lips and he returned his attention to the traffic. He tangled his fingers with those of the younger one. “I don’t plan on it. After all I still owe you a Bavarian three-course menu.”

Marco’s amused laughter filled the small space of the cockpit. “There are so many planets to choose from and you decide to cook recipes from Guardiola Prime? Really, I am offended.”

Robert bit his lip to hide his grin. He and Marco had first met on Guardiola Prime nine years ago, back when they had still been in training. It was Robert’s home planet and naturally he had been rather angry by this young blond constantly insulting it at every possibility. Robert had challenged Marco to a ritual duel without weapons - one that had ended with Marco on his back and Robert on top. A position that had taken on a whole new meaning now that they had become lovers and married.

Łukasz’s head appeared between their seats. “If you two are done with all the flirting, you could open the hatch for Roman and me. The target’s house is already in sight.”

Łukasz was right. The 32-storey skyscraper that they were heading for was coming closer at a fast speed and Robert slowed down their ship. Marco had already tapped the button for the hatch and was now scanning the building for the man they intended to capture.

“There are 105 people in this building, 75 of them adults,” Marco reported. “The target’s apartment is already empty.”

“Anyone taking the elevator upstairs?” Robert asked.

Marco zoomed in on the four elevators. “Two elevators are in use right now, one of them with two persons heading upstairs.”

He swiped the details over to Robert’s control panel who quickly scanned the information before switching to the team communication. “Keeper, Defender, can you two hear me?”

There was a quiet crackle in the conduit before Roman’s voice answered him. _“Loud and clear, Forward. Any instructions?”_

“The target is taking elevator number three to the roof. Reset the building’s electricity system to buy us some time and secure the stairs to the exits on ground level.”

_“Yes, Captain.”_

The com went silent and Robert brought the ship to a smooth landing on the building’s roof.  He didn’t have to say anything, for both him and Marco such missions had become routine and they understood each other wordlessly. Marco had put on his helmet and pulled his gun, just a black figure running towards the take-off ramp.

Robert had his helmet with him too but under his arm, just in case. The medium they were hunting was not a rogue one – just a scared, young man being terrified of the powers he had just discovered. Sometimes talking was all that Robert needed to do to convince his target that they were just trying to help. And showing his face, making himself vulnerable helped earning people’s trust.

Hence Marco’s worries.

No sooner than Robert had reached the glass door behind which stairs were leading downstairs into the building, their target appeared.

The man was around their age but taller than Robert with dark brown hair and a lean build. He was so focused on reaching his ship near the take-off ramp that he didn’t see Robert hiding behind the _Hunter_ until it was too late.

Robert had enough time to acknowledge the man beside Mats and even if he hadn’t downloaded all the relevant, personal information on his target during the flight here, he would have recognized right away who this man was - at least who he was to Mats.

The fine red line starting at the man’s hairline and disappearing into the short, light brown hair was tell-tale enough. This had to be Sven, Mats’ husband.

Robert’s eyes returned to Mats, taking note of the same sign on the upper part of his forehead.

“I am not here to hurt you, Mats,” Robert told him in his most soothing voice and he raised both hands to show that he was unarmed. His gun was hidden in the holster at his back, ready to be drawn but the target didn’t have to know that. “I’m just here to help you.”

Mats pulled at Sven’s hand, forcing his husband behind his back to shield him. “I know what your ‘help’ means! You want to lock me up!”

“It’s for your own safety,” Robert argued softly. “And for all the people you care about.” He let his eyes linger on Sven deliberately.

Mats stiffened and his voice became defensive. “I would never harm Sven. I love him!”

Robert allowed the sympathy to show in his eyes and let Mats see that he cared and wasn’t making any empty promises. “If you truly love him, then you need to come with me. Sven is in danger if you stay unsupervised, I have seen such things happen enough times.”

The words were getting to Mats, he could see that. It was Sven who stepped forward, cupping his lover’s face and forcing him to meet his gaze. “No, Mats! Don’t listen to him, don’t let him put you in a cage! You would never hurt me, I know that!”

“Not deliberately,” Robert cut in. “But all it needs is one slip-up. One second during which he loses control and you will be dead.” He returned his gaze to Mats. “Look at me, Mats, please. I am married as well, I know exactly how you feel.” He paused, waiting until Mats’ eyes finally focused on the sindur adorning Robert’s forehead. “If you truly love your husband, then don’t you wish to protect him?”

Mats didn’t respond right away but Robert could see that he was giving in. A few feet behind the couple Marco was impatiently shifting his weight from one foot to the other and Robert prayed that the blond wouldn’t interrupt them now.

Apparently his prayers were heard because after several seconds Mats gave up his defensive posture. “Fine. I will come with you.”

Robert let out the breath he had been holding, grateful that a fight could be evaded. Slowly he was approaching Mats while he pulled a small metallic pin from his belt bag. “You made the right choice, Mats. We will talk once you are awake again.”

Without another explanation he raised the pin to Mats’ temple, pushing the small needle into the skin. Mats flinched but a second later his body went limp and he fell to the side, only Robert’s waiting arms saving him from tumbling to the ground.

“What did you do to him?” Sven asked in a clearly suspicious tone.

Robert took a moment to respond as he watched Marco calling for their two other team members. “Nothing permanent. This is just a precaution, in case he panics and loses control of his abilities. We will take him to our headquarters, there he can be registered and we will set up his room.”

Sven still continued to glare at him. “I want to come with you.”

Roman and Łukasz came into view, wordlessly taking Mats’ weight from Robert. The latter finally turned towards Sven, reaching out to grasp his shoulders. “You know that this is not possible. For your own safety as much as his.”

“Please,” the young man pleaded, his eyes darting to his husband’s body. “He needs me to be there once he wakes up!”

Robert was about to refuse him again but Sven’s crestfallen look tore at his heart and with a sigh he nodded. “Fine. But you will have to wait until I have talked to him.”

Sven’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “Of course. Thank you so much.”

Gently Robert guided him towards their spaceship, ignoring the disapproving look Marco was giving him. The blond was a firm believer in their cause and its strict rules while Robert tended to bend them on occasion.

But despite having his reservations, Marco kept quiet because Robert was their team leader and his orders were final. Besides he trusted Robert to always do the right thing.

 

***

 

Both suns had long disappeared by the time Robert entered his apartment. It had been a long day with lots of paperwork waiting for him on his desk. That Mats’ relatives were unknown because he had been found as a toddler on the streets had made things much more complicated than Robert had anticipated and the clock already read _30:10 pm_ when Robert closed the door of his home behind himself. He disposed his bag next to the couch before making his way to the kitchen. The lights were turned off but Robert could still detect the shadow leaning against the counter and with a tired smile he walked towards the person still waiting for him.

“You should be in bed at such a late hour.”

The shadow shifted and Marco’s face appeared in the dim moonlight. “And you shouldn’t be working at such a late hour.”

Robert sighed. “I had no choice. Mats family tree turned out surprisingly complicated. I might have to run some tests with him tomorrow in order to get more information.”

Marco’s eyes narrowed with a playful sparkle. “How come that all our targets get to have more of you than I do? If it wasn’t for our missions, I would barely get to see you except in bed.”

Robert smirked. “I thought that was enough? You kept saying you only wanted me when I’m fucking you through the mattress.”

Marco took a step closer and Robert inhaled the scent of comfort and home surrounding him. “Well, somehow we ended up married and now I want different things. Like you taking care of yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Robert tried to soothe him instantly.

Marco raised an eyebrow. “Really? Then how come another three pills of the cobaltium were missing this morning?”

Robert dropped his gaze. “They were for the headaches, you know that. Nothing to worry about.”

“Headaches?” Marco echoed with audible frustration. “You’ve been having seizures every few nights for two cycles now. You promised me to get yourself checked over by a doctor.”

“I did,” Robert defended himself. “I was at Carol’s office for an X-ray, computer tomography and even various blood tests. She found nothing, so it’s probably just the stress.”

Instead of brightening up at the news, Marco’s face darkened. “I bet she had the time of her life checking you over _thoroughly_. She has been ogling you ever since she joined the task force.”

Robert couldn’t quite contain his amused chuckle. “Are you jealous?”

Marco didn’t reply but his venomous look was answer enough. Robert put his arms around the smaller one’s back and leaned forward until their noses were touching. “Hey, I married you, remember? I never looked at anyone else since the day I met you.”

“I know that,” Marco responded in a softer tone. “I know that you love me and you would never betray me. But doesn’t mean other people like her won’t try their luck and that I like them flirting with you.”

“Let them,” Robert replied with a shrug. “They can flirt all they want, in the end it will always be you that I will be coming home to.”

A pleased smile appeared on Marco’s face. “That is a beautiful way to put it.”

“Does it earn me a kiss?” Robert replied with a grin.

Marco pretended to think about it for a second. “Hm, I suppose it does. A lot more than a kiss actually.”

He bridged the distance between them, sealing Robert’s lips with his own. The latter went pliant, allowing his lover to take charge this time. Despite his exhaustion, desire was curling in his stomach and he could barely keep himself from grabbing Marco’s arm and pulling him towards their bedroom.

Instead he allowed Marco to lead the way slowly as they stumbled into the direction of the room, both unable to break their passionate kiss while they were fumbling to get each other out of their respective clothes. It must have been almost a year since Robert had last bottomed, Marco was usually far more comfortable than him to give up control and let someone inside but tonight was different.

Robert needed to feel Marco inside of him, he needed the younger one to finally claim him and erase the emptiness that was gnawing at his heart for a while now.

When they were finally naked, Robert tightened his arms around his husband’s waist before he let himself fall backwards onto the mattress. Marco let out a surprised gasp as he landed on top of him, breaking away to look down at Robert.

“Are you sure? I know you prefer to top.”

Robert traced Marco’s jawbone tenderly. “I trust you. And tonight I don’t feel like being in control. I want you to take me to some place where it’s just you and me.”

Affection glistened in Marco’s eyes and he nuzzled Robert’s throat. “You big, old sap. If you ever wake me up with roses before sunrise, I will leave this house immediately, just so you know.”

Robert’s closed his lips around the younger one’s earlobe and gave it a soft tug, smirking at the aroused whine he received. “Don’t pretend like you don’t like me being romantic. We both know you do.”

Marco smirked. “Is that so, Lewandowski?” His hands shifted towards Robert’s throat, applying just enough pressure on his windpipe on to tease the older one. Still, it was enough to make Robert groan with pleasure and he bucked his hips demandingly.

Marco had never understood Robert’s kink of getting strangled but he never hesitated to do this for him. And Robert welcomed the bliss accompanying the sensation, the way all thoughts would slip from his mind and his sole attention was on the hands around his throat, the way unconsciousness was luring at the edges of his mind just before Marco would let him go.

This time was no different.

Robert gasped as the grip tightened and cut off his air supply. His eyes were focused on the man above him, unable to look away as his own body began to tremble. He kept himself from trashing to prevent accidentally hurting Marco, allowing himself to be sucked into the vortex of pleasure and panic whirling in his mind.

After several more seconds his hands were covering Marco’s fingers – to pry them away or hold them there, he could never really tell – and he was so distracted that the hand closing around his cock took him by surprise.

He cried out when Marco started to stroke him slow and firm, the touch feeling like molten lava on his hypersensitive skin. Instinct was taking over then and Robert was reduced to sobs and moans as he pushed his hips up into Marco’s hand, urging him to go faster.

Pleasure was curling deep in his abdomen, keeping him from the brink of darkness and Robert’s hips stuttered into a messy rhythm, almost harsh enough to push Marco off his thighs. When Marco’s fingers finally brushed over the tip, Robert came with a hoarse cry, stars exploding behind his eyelids as he shot his seed all over Marco’s hand.

His climax had barely started to fade when Robert slipped into darkness, welcoming the bone-deep fatigue taking him under. Marco took a moment to take in the sight of Robert’s peaceful, blissed out face before he rolled off his husband’s body. He was patiently stroking himself as he waited for Robert to regain consciousness and let him inside.

Robert was far more affectionate and pliant when Marco tired him out like this before claiming him and so the blond was in no hurry to take care of himself, looking forward to the way Robert felt like underneath him. It usually took fifteen to twenty minutes for Robert to come back to the living and Marco had learned that the wait was more than worth it.

His cock was aching with need when Robert finally stirred after more than an hour and all worries left Marco’s mind when his beautiful husband’s first action was to kiss him before pulling Marco’s body on top of him. Robert had reached his second climax by the time Marco had ridden out his orgasm and they fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shadows of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179003) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
